Tony Todd
Tony Todd (1954 - ) Deaths in Film *''Platoon (1986) 'Warren: Presumably dies (off-screen) of his injures after his stomach is blown open in an explosion; we last see him being airlifted out in a helicopter. (Thanks to Matt) *Enemy Territory (1987)' Count: Jaw smashed in with a playground swing by Gary Frank, on top of being shot by Ray Parker Jr. *Night of the Living Dead (1990) Ben: Shot in the chest by Tom Towles; he dies some time later after barricading himself in the basement. He comes back to life as a zombie, and dies once again when some hunters shoot him in the head. (''Thanks to Wen and Matt) *''Candyman (1992) Robitaille, The Candyman: Stung to death (off-screen) by bees after a lynch mob cuts off his hand and smears his body with honey, decades before the movie begins; he returns to life as a supernatural being. (His death is only mentioned in this movie, but is shown on-screen in flashbacks in the sequels 'Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh' and 'Candyman: Day of the Dead.) (Thanks to Matt) *The Crow (1994)' Grange:'' Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Ernie Hudson. (Thanks to Wen and Matt) *''The Rock (1996) Darrow: Impaled on a pipe after being knocked through a window by a rocket fired by Nicolas Cage. (''Thanks to Matt) *''Sabotage (1996) Sherwood'' Shot in the back of the head with a sniper rifle by Mark Dacascos, while Tony is driving away. (Thanks to Matt) *''Wishmater (1997) Valentine: Drowned in a tank of water by Andrew Divoff. He is later brought back to life when Tammy Lauren tricks Andrew into undoing his death. (''Thanks to Matt and ND) *''Never 2 Big (Butter)' (1998)' Al:'' Shot repeatedly in the chest in a shoot-out with Ernie Hudson and Tommy Lister in the lobby. *''Candyman: Day of the Dead (1999) Robitaille, The Candyman:'' Along with the flashbacks of his original "human" death, he is seemingly finally destroyed when Donna D'Errico burns his portrait. (Thanks to PortsGuy and ND) *''Murder-Set-Pieces (2004) Clerk:'' Shot in the stomach by Sven Garrett during a shoot-out in the adult bookstore. (Thanks to Beau) * The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (2006)' Hyde: Commits suicide by jumping off a building. *''Minotaur (2006) Deucalion: Suffocated when his sister (Michelle Van Der Water) covers his nose and mouth with her hands, while he's lying injured in the rubble of the temple. (''Thanks to Stephen) *''Shadow: Dead Riot (2006) Shadow:'' Executed by lethal injection, causing his body to explode due to his supernatural powers. He later returns to life, and explodes once again when Carla Greene stabs him in the hand, disrupting the mystical symbol on his palm. *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) ''[The Fallen]: ''Killed by Jetpower Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) (who rips out his heart then crushes it). *Hatchet II (2010) 'Zombie: Bissected in half by Kane Hodder, who then grabs his exposed spine and pulls the skin off his body as Tony tries to crawl away. *''Sushi Girl (2012) Duke Shot to death by Cortney Palm. Deaths in TV *''The X-Files: Sleepless (1994) Cole:'' Shot repeatedly by Nicholas Lea after Tony uses his psychic powers to make it look like he is brandishing a gun; he dies as David Duchovney kneels by his side. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Visitor (1995)'' [Adult Jake Sisko]: Commits suicide by taking poison; he dies in in his father's (Avery Brooks) arms. This causes Avery to be sent back in time, creating a new timeline in which Tony's younger self (Cirroc Lofton) survives (for this role Tony was made to look much older than he actually was at the time). *''Star Trek: Voyager: Prey (1998)'' [Alpha Hirogen]: Possibly killed (off-screen) in a fight with one of Species 8472 after Jeri Ryan beams them back to one of Tony's ships, leaving his fate unclear. (Tony was wearing heavy alien make up for this role). *''Babylon 5: A Call to Arms (1999; TV movie)'' [Capt. Leonard Anderson]: Killed in an explosion, along with the rest of his ship's crew,, when he deliberately rams an alien weapon. (Thanks to Neil) *''Angel: The Shroud of Rahmon (2000)'' [Vyasa]: Killed by David Boreanaz (Tony was wearing heavy demon make up for this role) (Thanks to ND). *''Chuck: Chuck vs The First Date (2008)'' [CIA Director Langstrom Graham]: Killed in an explosion after Fulcrum sabotages the rebuilt Intersect program. *''Transformers Prime: Regeneration (2012, animated)'' Dreadwing: Killed by Megatron (Frank Welker) while he was trying to kill Starscream (Steve Blum). Todd, Tony Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1954 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:African-American actors and actresses